


Mistake錯誤(6)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Naive, POV First Person, Soap Opera, baffling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 如同我的標籤，幼稚又莫名其妙的肥皂劇展開嗯，我覺得很好笑，您怎麼想？祝您有一段愉快的時光：)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mistake錯誤(6)

**Author's Note:**

> 如同我的標籤，幼稚又莫名其妙的肥皂劇展開  
> 嗯，我覺得很好笑，您怎麼想？
> 
> 祝您有一段愉快的時光：)

Papyrus以半躺的姿勢勉強發起魔法、以擋下戰士的長矛，當他緩緩站起時、我感覺他更高了一些，但他竟還略矮於攻擊我們的戰士？Papyrus召喚出其它的骨頭，戰士微微的偏頭。

「告訴我，你現在的意思是--你要放棄成為皇家衛隊的機會嗎？」

含著憤怒氣息的語調從頭盔後悶悶的傳來，Sans將我輕輕帶下沙發的同時從外套裡掏了一罐蕃茄醬、開始喝了起來，但從他額頭上的汗可以知道他現在的狀態仍然很差。

「我們真的不必這樣！請妳聽我說！我們的自由不該建立在人類的犧牲之上，我會找出其他方法---」

Papyurs張開了手臂，用全身告訴戰士、他不願意戰鬥。

「去他的！人類就是導致我們落入這般境地的兇手！他們讓多少的怪物化為灰燼？他們將絕望塞到我們的嘴裡！他們就該死無葬身之地！是什麼讓你相信他們值得被拯救！回答我！」

戰士的聲音響亮而痛苦，但Papyrus的目光幾乎沒有移動過，他只是往前站，直到他擋在我和Sans的前面。

「我相信我的兄弟！如果他選擇保護他！那就不會錯！我相信我們可以跟人類成為朋友！」

「你這個白痴！如果你選擇站在她前面！那麼就準備好接受我的怒火吧！」

戰士再次召喚出藍色的長矛，但Sans站到Papyrus的身側。

「妳的意思是今天是 _ 星期五(Fry day) _ 囉？我很遺憾妳不喜歡它。」

「SANSSSSS--！」「你！」

Papyrus和戰士同時發出怒吼聲。

「無論如何…謝謝你相信我，兄弟。」

「NYEH HEH HEH！」

Sans輕輕的用肘部敲了敲他的兄弟、他看上去似乎恢復了一些，但戰士的背後傳來了不祥的電子音。

「噢噢噢--怎麼可以在沒有我的情況下就開始舉辦派對呢？」

雖然看上去完全不同，但那個聲音是Mettaton的聲音，他的身形變得更加的流線而更趨近人類的形態，而他正靠著鎧甲戰士做出各種華麗的動作以展示他的身體。

「不過現在還來得及趕上直播，來吧！展現你們最棒的笑容！」

當他從身後扔出東西時、一個巨大的白影在我還沒看清時就已經轟然毀了那些東西，那看上去…就像巨大的龍骨--只有頭部，牠合上嘴時、尖銳的齒縫裡還冒著煙。

「…這是怎麼回事？你！一直藏著這些？！而你為了人類對我們使用這個？！」

戰士大聲的咆哮！Sans發出咯咯咯的笑聲，但他幾乎必須靠著Papyrus才能站得住，但Mettaton沒有停下、而長矛也沒有停止落下，終於、Sans的召喚物在長矛的重擊之下消失、而他幾乎連手指都舉不起來了。

當Mettaton抽出最大的炸彈時一切都出了錯，他們的表情在那瞬間變得慌亂了起來、彷彿整個世界都放慢了速度---Papyrus抓住我們、往後跳開，Mettaton將自己擋在戰士前面、戰士在抓住Mettaton時失去了重心…爆炸的威力比我們想像得還要大，我只感覺到光線和熱浪同時往我們身上撲過來之前Papyrus和Sans叫出了骨頭、但它們在此同時也被折毀了，當我們摔落在地面時、碎裂的骨頭在地上敲出了木琴般的聲音，耳鳴令人暈眩，但Sans和Papyrus看上去只是滿臉疲憊，當我站起…地面崩毀、周圍的所有東西都燒了起來，沒有燒起來的地方都是洞，當風將煙霧吹散時，我聽見了抽氣聲。

「天上的星星啊！」

Papyrus的聲音拔高，地上到處都是金屬零件--Mettaton幾乎炸爛他自己，而跟他過於接近的鎧甲戰士被拋了出去、頭盔全毀，當我看見一片紅色遍布在戰士身上時、我幾乎要失去呼吸--但當我看清那是紅色的長髮時呼吸回來了，我相信那是一個堅強的女戰士…她仍在努力站起，但她已經失去可以支撐她的手臂，她的身體開始褪色…Papyurs衝了過去。

「不！停下！不---！」

Papyurs的手中散發了綠色的光芒，他肯定竭盡全力、但仍舊無法停止損傷的擴大，而Sans幾乎站不起身…我只能聽見他低聲咒罵著。看著Papyrus手中的光，我沒注意到我在往他們的方向移動。

「我知道我能幫得上忙…我必須可以。」

手指穿過戒指的瞬間、一陣幾乎就要讓我忍不住尖叫的電流在全身竄動、心臟以每分鐘一百公里的速度在狂飆…是的，我感覺靈魂正在振動--光芒閃動得太厲害、以致於我幾乎睜不開眼睛，我可以感覺得到Sans的目光刺在我的背上、但現在不是解釋的時機，我感覺體內的魔法正在澎漲，但我知道這沒辦法維持太久。

「請繼續你所做的…我會盡全力幫你。」

當我靠近時，女戰士發出了嘶吼的聲音，我深吸一口氣、將手放到Papyrus身上，魔力湧向他，綠色的光環在瞬間衝出街道、連Sans都被壟罩在這之下、我可以從眼角餘光看見女戰士的身體開始以可視的速度恢復、而原本已經失去意識的Mettaton也開始有反應。

「kid！」

這是我最後聽見的聲音，在黑暗取代腥紅之前…這是我回憶起整個事件後的唯一感想。

我已經醒了好一陣子，但門外的爭吵似乎沒有要停止的跡象，我希望他們不會再弄傷彼此，看著手上的繃帶…看起來我還活著，所以算是好事，對嗎？我不禁想感謝救我的人，如果一切都要重來的話…我只能嘆息。

當我將自己推下床，酸痛馬上將我固定在奇怪的姿勢好一陣子，這應該是來自於躺得太久的肌肉僵硬而不是之前的後遺症，在我打開門的瞬間、所有的聲音都停下了…我沒料到我會沐浴在這麼熱情的視線裡，這是怎麼回事？澎的一聲，我感覺自己被毛團給覆蓋了！令我懷念的甜派香氣伴隨溫暖緩緩傳來…Toriel？

「我以為我要失去妳了…」

她在顫抖，但我拍不到她的背…我只能拍拍她的腰聊表歉意。

「人類！你救了我的朋友！」

「妳怎麼做到的？那些動畫都是真的！」

「我、我很抱歉…」

有好多聲音同時出現，從Toriel的手臂下方的空間、我看見Sans垮著肩膀，一臉擔心的看著我，但在他開口之前、他的兄弟將他推開。

「人類！你一定要少喝點蕃茄醬，你在我身上吐了一大堆！」

噢…這解釋了為什麼我感覺這麼虛弱，我注意到除了骷髏兄弟之外、女戰士和Alphys也在這裡，Sans和她們的表情很怪…但我直覺不該深究，我試著從血液的話題上移開。

「後來發生了什麼事…為什麼妳會在這裡？是我的關係嗎？」

我轉頭看向Toriel，我幾乎要仰直了脖子才看得到…有一瞬間我以為脖子快抽筋了，但她只是回以微笑。

「我那時幾乎用光我的魔法---但這裡除了我之外、還有一個偉大的廚師！GRILLBY！他為了救你，差點都熄了。」

接話的是Papyrus，他一向對任何問題準備好回應。

「廚師？」

「製造魔法食物的人必然需要具有治療的特性，那來自於我們的靈魂特質…grillby _ 幾乎 _ 是我們鎮上最厲害的治療師。」

Sans看向他的兄弟時臉上帶著驕傲，而Papyrus的圍巾正無風自揚，我帶著微笑、看了他好一陣子才把臉轉到Sans的方向，我欠他一個道歉與感謝。

「…我很抱歉，雖然你肯定會覺得我做得太過火了，但我真的很感謝你對我伸出援手。」

「我以為妳永遠不會懂什麼叫適當…現在告訴我，我該帶妳去哪裡才對？」

我愣了一秒才懂他的意思，我以為他不是會在這種情況提出這種事的人，而這引起了Toriel的不滿。

「我不敢相信你在我面前這麼說--她哪裡都不會去！」

她溫暖的大手放在我肩上的力道在可控範圍，但她表情很可怕…好像下一秒她就會動手拆了他。

「不，這很難解釋…但請妳相信我，我在幫助她。」

Sans舉起了他的手，我往前走、而Toriel拉住了我。

「我永遠不會讓那個傢伙有帶走她的機會！」

「女士，如果我要那麼做、那麼我根本不會通知妳，我們只需要幾分鐘的時間就會回來…我保證。」

他的額頭帶著汗、但眼神非常堅定…我拍了拍她的手，告訴她我很快就會回來，Toriel讓步了。接著我請Sans帶我到雪鎮，在他的注視下、我的手指穿越了星星的光芒，它帶來的溫暖如同最初一般、從未改變。

「結束了嗎？」

我點頭，他吁出一口很長的氣，肩膀的線條不再僵硬…我想我給他帶來很大的壓力。

「真是不可思議…我經過這個地方這麼多次了，但我完全沒辦法注意到，即便它就在我的眼前…」

我不想打擊他…Sans注視的地方星星有一大段距離，當我將臉別開時、不由得打了個寒顫，這馬上就引起Sans的注意、他順著我的目光看去。

「退後！」

黃色的小花離我僅僅幾步之遙，Sans馬上就擋在我的前面，我可以看見他正慢慢的將手抽出口袋。

「妳成功改變我對妳的看法…但我要告訴妳，那是錯的。」

他的目光越過了Sans、直直向我看來，一股冰涼竄上我的指尖…他一直在看著我…他的意思代表…！

「你試過？」

我試著越過Sans的手臂，但他抓住我、不希望我繼續靠近Flowey。

「…在我帶著其它靈魂靠近的時候就重來了，完全沒有任何跡象。」

對此Sans露出了奇怪的表情，而Flowey只是輕輕的搖動他的葉子、似乎不是很在乎。

「不需要這麼看我，就算是我也曾經試過解放地底，那一直是 _ 我們 _ 的願望。」

「…就算如此，也不代表你能被原諒。」

「說的好像你有資格評論我一樣。」

「我是有，但我不認為你會喜歡，對嗎？」

Flowey的表情變得扭曲了起來，而Sans揚起的笑容太大以致於露出了他平常藏著的尖銳犬齒，那讓我想起了那個飄浮的龍骨…不過現在不是做這些的時候。

「Flowey，請你更詳細的告訴我…也許我們能找到突破點。」

Sans微微的偏過頭來看我，Flowey則是攥緊了眉頭，當我再次說出拜託的時候，他嘆了一口氣。

「…我現在沒那個心情，等妳身邊的骷髏死了我或許會想再聊聊。」

當我衝過去的時候、那裡只剩下一個微小的洞，底下什麼也沒有。

「他一向如此…來吧，我們花了太長的時間了。」

他到離開之前都沒將目光從那裡移開過，當我再次落到地面時，我才真正注意到我們原本在哪裡。牆上的洞還在…這裡不只看起來冷、感覺起來也是，而且Mettaton躺在桌上、仍然支離破碎。

「他會好起來嗎？」

Alphys縮著肩膀走向我的時候，Toriel抱住了我、打算就這樣帶著我直接走出門。

「夠了，我不能接受妳繼續冒險了。」

「妳答應過我的，我可以--」

「不，妳不行！」

抓住我的手不再溫暖，她正在顫抖。

「我沒辦法再看到一次…妳知道我在Grillby那裡看到妳是什麼樣子嗎？妳只是個孩子！」

「但是我們仍然有機會…」

「不，妳不需要非得這麼做、我們可以回到廢墟…我可以天天做妳最喜歡的肉桂奶油糖派、我幫妳織了新的毛衣、我種了新的花、我保證一切都會更好---」

「請妳聽我說…」

「不！我不要！」

「媽媽！」

我輕輕的捧著她的臉、讓她的眼淚流過我的手指，這是我們再次見面以來她第一次看著我的眼睛。我輕輕舉起左手，雖然短時間內無法再發動魔法，雖然它帶著歷史的痕跡，但戒指仍在手指上閃閃發亮。

「穿越了這麼久的時空，它不曾從我們家離開過、它和外公的故事一起…一代一代的傳了下來…現在，我就在這裡。我們要相信這一切絕對不是巧合…」

我吸了吸鼻子，打斷她正要開口的跡象。

「我已經找到線索了！我也找到支持我的朋友了，請妳相信我！我們可以做到！我相信我們一定可以走得更遠…拜託妳相信我，好嗎？」

不只是眼淚，哭泣聲也變得很大，但那不是我、也不是Toriel…Sans在旁邊表情尷尬，Alphys默默的在旁邊搓著手，哭聲來自於旁邊的女戰士和Papyrus，他們互相揹著手、哭成一團…我可以解釋成他們和好了嗎？

但現在最重要的是她怎麼想，我看見她的嘴角在上揚…這是好現象，對吧？

「妳一直在向我證明妳是個堅強的孩子…那麼，我會幫助妳，那也是只有我才能做的事。」

她將我放下，然後往裡面走去。

「等等！妳要去哪裡？」

Alphys衝過去攔住她，她回以一個燦爛的笑容。

「 _ 說服 _ 那個自私又儒弱的蠢蛋解除對人類的搜索令，如果他還是聽不懂… _ 那就換我來做吧 _ ！」

說完她繼續往前走、以Alphys的身高要擋住她真的有點困難，但她說的話太奇怪了，我忍不住喊住她，當她停下腳步看向我時，Alphys看我的表情像是看見救世主。

「媽媽，妳…妳要去找誰？」

「當然是Asgore！在地下王國裡找不到比他更蠢的了！」

「…呃…Asgore是國王沒錯吧？」

她吸氣，給我一個優雅的笑容。

「孩子，我欠妳一個解釋…我，Toriel，是地下王國的 _ 準．前王后 _ 。」

除了Sans的蕃茄醬掉在地上的聲音，全場一片安靜。

「…篡、篡位…？」

Sans看了一眼Alphys，在額頭上拍出響亮的聲音。


End file.
